Safe House
by Twilimpian
Summary: After Klaus' attack Elena, Bonnie and Caroline retreat to a safe house in La Push to get away from everything. They just never imagined how complicated things could get, and the fact that other supernatural creatures were living nearby. Please R & R !


BONNIE POV

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Elena was eating a bowl of cereal, while Caroline was going on about how sad it was that the closest dissent mall around here was in Seattle. Well maybe I should start from the beginning, Elena, Caroline and I were in La Push a small reservation just outside of Forks, Washington. Damon and Stefan sent us here, to get away from the whole Klaus situation. They bought us a house and Elena signed for it, meaning no unwanted vampires could come in. Well other then the originals. I was supposed to be dead, or at least that's what Klaus thought. Elena was just hiding from him, and Caroline just needed to get away from the whole Matt thing. So here we were La Push, and in a little less then an hour we'd begin our first day at La Push High. All we had to do was keep a low profile, I mean sure we'd get attention the first few days. How often do you get three new students in one day. And one thing I learned was that in small towns, news gets around fast.

"Morning!" Caroline greeted me. I just nodded in response.

"You okay Bonnie ?" Elena asked me, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess. It's just, Klaus was so close. We all could have died. I said, grabbing a bowl and pouring the rest of the remaining Special K cereal into it.

"Bonnie, listen to me. I will not let you die for me. Yes, I understand what you and Damon did. But, there is no way you will actually die for me, okay ?" Elena said her tone dead serious.

I just rolled my eyes and said "Okay, okay." Bu deep down we all knew that I didn't mean it. She let it go.

"We should probably start heading to school. We have to go to the office before class too." Caroline said. And we all grabbed our bags, and walked out the door. We all jumped in Elena's car and drove to La Push High. The school was rather small but from what we cold see there was an okay amount of students. Though from what I could see Elena and Caroline were probably the only pale faces, as this was on an Indian Reservation. We finally found the office and got our schedules we were only in a few of the same classes. Today I would be starting with math, meanwhile Elena was in English and Caroline in history.

PAUL POV

It was Monday morning, and I was already dead tired. Patrol last night had bee tiring, and we still hadn't caught the redhead yet. Damn leeches ! Sam had called Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil and I over to his hose this morning saying he had news. "There are three new girls who have moved in just a few houses down. I want you to keep an eye on them today, it's very unusual for three 17 year olds to move in together and without a guardian." Everyone nodded, and we hopped in Jacob's rabbit and drove to school.

"Hey guys !" Kim greeted us as we got out of the car. "Did you hear about the new girls ?" she asked us.

"Yeah, Sam told us to keep an eye on them for anything suspicious." Jared told her. "Have you seen them yet ?"

"Yes ! They just went to the office. I think they're seniors like us, and the tree of them were so pretty, maybe on of you might imprint on them!" Kim said. I rolled my eyes, Kim always waiting for another girl to join her and Emily.

"What do they look like ?" Quil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Caroline is blonde, Elena is a brunette and Bonnie has darker skin and brown hair. I didn't get a chance to talk to them yet or anything though." she said.

Eventually we all parted ways. I went to Biology with Jared, Kim went to history and the rest went to their classes.

CAROLINE POV 

History was boring, we had learned all of this stuff last term. The other students stared a lot but seemed genuinely nice. I sat beside a girl named Kim she was really nice too, and I figured why not make a friend or two we're going to need somewhere to sit at lunch. The class went by slowly but soon enough it was already lunch I met up with Elena and Bonnie by our lockers. "Hey, how was it ?" I asked them.

Elena shrugged. "It's school." she said and Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." I shut my locker and we followed some other students into the cafeteria. We all got salads, and started looking for a place to sit.

"Caroline ! Over Here !" someone yelled. I looked over to see Kim, sitting with a group of guys. She was waving for us to come over. I sighed.

"Name is Kim, met her in history this morning." I whispered to Elena and Bonnie as we made our way to their table. "Hey, Kim." I said enthusiastically, as we joined them.

"Guys these are my friends: Paul, Jacob, Embry and Quil. And this is my boyfriends Jared. Guys this is Caroline I met her in history this morning. And I assume you two are Elena and

Bonnie ?" Kim said.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. And thanks for letting us sit here." Elena said, while Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Suddenly she could smell something off about them and she figured Bonnie had sensed it too.


End file.
